The Raj and Clam Movie
|image = The Raj and Clam Movie.jpg |caption = DVD Cover |director = Joe Murray Mark O'Hare |producer = Janet Dimon Shareena Carlson |executive_producer = Joe Murray Brian A. Miller Mark O'Hare Jennifer Pelphrey |screenwriter = Joe Murray Steve Little Merriwether Williams |writer = TBA |story = TBA |narrator = TBA |based_on = Camp Lazlo and Rocko's Modern Life By Joe Murray The Ren and Stimpy Show By John Kricfalusi Zig and Sharko By Olivier Jean-Marie Mixels By John Fang and David P. Smith Looney Tunes By Warner Bros. |starring = Jeff Bennett Carlos Alazraqui Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Bruce Willis Jeffrey Garcia Dan Castellaneta Ashton Kutcher Billy West Dwayne Johnson Jeff Bergman |music = Andy Paley John Debney Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = Mattaniah Adams |studio = Cartoon Network Studios Joe Murray Productions |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |released = January 30th, 2020 |runtime = TBA |country = USA UK France Germany Canada |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Rocko's Revenge (2019) Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie (2020) |followed = Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt X Lazlo, Raj, and Clam: The Movie (2020) Ren and Stimpy VS. Rank and Stinky: The Movie (2020) }} Plot/Summary: The Film Begins...... TBA...... TBA...... TBA...... TBA...... TBA...... Synopis: TBA...... TBA...... TBA...... TBA...... Characters Starring: * Camp Lazlo: Raj, Clam, Lazlo, Edward, Chip and Skip, Samson, Dave and Ping Pong, Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment, Norman, Gordon, Ted, Harold, Milt, Larrison, Wilbert, Lemuel, Ignatious, Mort, Kirkpatrick, Bill, Maggot, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Chef Heimlich McMuesli, and Nurse Leslie * Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, and Spunky * The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren, Stimpy, and Sven * Zig and Sharko: Zig, Sharko, and Bernie * Mixels: Flain * Looney Tunes: Sylvester * Voice Cast: * Jeff Bennett as Raj/Samson * Carlos Alazraqui as Clam/Lazlo/Rocko/Spunky * Tom Kenny as Slinkman/Lumpus/Heffer/Zig/Flain * Mr. Lawrence as Edward/Dave and Ping Pong/Filburt * Steve Little as Chip and Skip/Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted/Larrison/Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert/Bernie * Scott Menville as Lemuel/Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy/Sven * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Jeff Bergman as Sylvester * Songs/Soundtrack: # Bella Notte (Italian Chorus) # Opera Gay Love (Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, and Ashton Kutcher) # Soon (Jeff Bennett) # Now That We're Men (Jeff Bennett, Carlos Alazraqui, and American Chorus) # Welcome To New Delhi (Hindi Chorus) # Poor Little Squirrel/Dreaming Stars/Rainbow Butterflies (Steve Little) # Raj and Clam's Arabian Dance (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) # Soon (Reprise) (Carlos Alazraqui) # We're Find Raj and Clam (Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, and Jeffrey Garcia) # I'll Miss You (Jeff Bennett and Carlos Alazraqui) # Have A Kiss (Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Jeff Bennett, and Carlos Alazraqui) # Bean Love (Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Ben Diskin, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, Jeffrey Garcia, Dan Castellaneta, Ashton Kutcher, Billy West, Dwayne Johnson, and Jeff Bergman) # Cartoon Crossover Episodes: Camp Lazlo Episodes: * Lights Out * Parasitic Pal * Lumpy Treasure * Prodigious Clamus * Float Trippers * Movie Night * Campers All Pull Pants * Rocko's Modern Life Episodes: * Kiss Me I'm Foreign * Day of the Flecko * I See London, I See France * Wimp on the Barby * Yarnbenders * The Ren and Stimpy Show Episodes: * Stimpy's Big Day * Space Madness * Stimpy's Invention * Sven Hoek * Mad Dog Hoek * Stimpy's Fan Club * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen * Ren's Bitter Half * City Hicks * Character Gallery: Raj Elephant.png|''Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Scoutmaster Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Slinkman'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef Heimlich McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Sven.png|''Sven'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Flain (Mixels).png|''Flain'' Sylvester.png|''Sylvester'' Credits: Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Mixels Category:Looney Tunes Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Animated 2020 films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:Cartoon Network animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Studios movies Category:Films directed by Joe Murray Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Films starring Jeff Bennett Category:Tom Kenny Category:Films starring Tom Kenny Category:Tom Kenny films Category:Steve Little Category:Seth MacFarlane Category:Films starring Seth MacFarlane Category:Ben Diskin Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Films starring Rob Paulsen Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Jason Marsden Category:Scott Menville Category:Films starring Bruce Willis Category:Jeffrey Garcia Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Ashton Kutcher Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional 2D animation Category:2D animation Category:2D and CGI Animated films Category:2D films Category:2020 2D films Category:Animated 2020 movies Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s comedy films Category:Family films Category:Animated family films Category:American family films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated films Category:based on animated series Category:Films based on the series Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Movies based on Series Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated Comedy List of feature-length film adaptations based on the TV series Category:List of Cartoon Network promotional films Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Joe Murray Productions Category:List of Cartoon Network promotional movies Category:Children's animated films Category:Animated television shows adapted into feature-length movies Category:Munich Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about spider monkeys Category:Films about mooses Category:Films about steers Category:Films about elephants Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Films about rhinos Category:Films about banana slugs Category:Films about platypuses Category:Films about guinea pigs Category:Films about dung beetles Category:Films about common loons Category:Films about lemmings Category:Films about bisons Category:Films about goats Category:Films about nurse sharks Category:Films about river otters Category:Films about walruses Category:Films about pigs